Maybe Some Other Time
by Quasi-saiyan
Summary: Haha, yes I do live! Sorry for the long wait, enjoy! A different take on Gohan and Videl's get together. I'm gonna try real hard to be unique but I'm still sticking to a few basics. read and review please. Lemon Warning
1. Short Notice

Author's Note:  hey ppls how are you all? Good? That's just great. Me? I'm fine thanx for asking.  Ok newayz well here I am sitting at the computer with my favorite song playing in the background for inspiration.  Sick of it all by finger eleven.  I think they're just plain awesome but they're not that well known.  If anyone else likes them tell me.  Ok sorry I got way off track.  This is my story of Gohan and Videl's get together.  I'm gonna try real hard to be unique but I'll still be sticking to the basics.  This starts out the night before Gohan's first day of school.

Disclaimer:  No ownership nearby the last time I checked

Maybe Some Other Time Chapter 1  Short Notice

Gohan was in his room, playing his guitar loudly to one of his favorite songs "Drag You Down" sitting at the edge of his bed wearing only his boxers.  He knew he was playing it a little too loudly and that any minute his mother would be coming up the stairs to his room to tell him to turn it down.

That was one of the things he really didn't understand because she's the one who bought him the guitar and paid for lessons ever since his twelfth birthday.  She'd read an article in a magazine that said that children who played musical instruments did better in school so naturally she had taken him that day to a music shop and told him to pick an instrument.

He picked the guitar.  She tried to convince him to pick the violin or flute but he stayed stubborn for the guitar and she eventually conceded.

He suspected that she wouldn't mind him playing to loud if he was playing a song from her time.  It's wasn't but a minute later that he heard her loud footsteps coming up the steps and down the hall.

She didn't bother knocking and just came in.

"Gohan!  Turn that down right now!"

He reached over to the amp and turned it off completely and put his guitar in its usual spot next to his bed leaning against the wall.

"I want you to go to bed so you can get up early."

"But it's only nine o'clock.  And what am I getting up early for?"

"I want you to go to bed so you can get up bright and early for your first day of school."

"School?!  I'm going to school?"

"I signed you up yesterday at Orange Star High in Satan City.  Here's your uniform."

She handed him a bundle of clothes.  He'd noticed it when she cam in but had just assumed it was some clothes of his that she had cleaned and brought to put in his dresser.  He held the clothes in his lap.

"Don't you think  you should have told me this sooner and not the night before?"

"Nonsense, I only knew you'd been accepted today and besides I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm surprised."

"Aren't you happy that you're going to school?"

"Yeah, it's just a little short notice that's all."

He got up and walked to his dresser and put his new uniform on top.  He walked to his nightstand and set his alarm clock for seven a.m. and then got in the bed.

Chichi sat down on the edge of his bed and looked down at him.

"You know Gohan…I'm very proud of you, I know I don't tell you that often enough but I am,…even your fighting because there are so few who could equal you and even fewer who could surpass you."

She smoothed back his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks momma."

She got up and walked toward the door.

"Momma?"

"Yes Gohan?"

"Why now?"

"Pardon."

"Why have you suddenly decided now to send me to school?"

"For the very same reason I never wanted you to before.  Gohan there are some very bad people in the world and I wanted so bad to try to protect you from them but I've come to understand that that's a world everyone must face someday without the help of others.  I want you to experience a different kind of life then what you've had so far, make friends, maybe even fall in love…."

"Momma…."  Gohan said with a slight blush.

"Maybe give me some grandchildren…"  Chichi continued.

"Someday I promise you'll have grandchildren."

"Well that's good enough for me."

She walked to the door, turned out the light, and left only her head still in the door.

"Good luck with school tomorrow and I love you."

"I love you too."

She closed the door and then opened it again quickly and stuck her head back in.

"By the way, the lady I talked to on the phone said that you need to go to the main office to get you're schedule and then go to your first period."

"Okay I will."

She closed the door and left him in almost complete darkness besides the flashing red letters of his clock that read nine-o-five.  He lay in silence for a few minutes thinking about his day at school tomorrow.  He only thought for a few minutes before the small silent shape of Goten came into his room.

"Gohan." He said in a whisper.

Gohan ignored him.

"Gohan, are you asleep?"

"No I'm awake."

"Good."

Goten jumped onto his bed and sat on his chest.

"Momma said that you're going to school tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah alittle."

"What are you scared of?"

"I guess I'm alittle afraid that the other kids won't accept me or something."

"Why would they not accept you?"

"I don't know, it could be for anything."

Goten got up and walked toward the door.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about.  Good night."

"Thanks little buddy, good night."

Goten left his room and he was once again thrown into darkness and silence.  Soon after his father came in silently.

"Gohan are you awake?"

The same approach as Goten.  How typical.

"Yeah."

Goku walked to his bed and sat on the floor next to him.

"You know, I never went to school so I really don't know what kind of words of wisdom I can impart on you."

"Good luck would be fine."

"Yeah I was getting to that but I think that the only thing I can tell you is to keep your pride and don't let them get the best of you."

"I really don't think it's gonna be so bad.  I don't think I'm gonna have to keep them from getting the best of me."

"Maybe not but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Goku stood up.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you something inspirational but I just want to wish you good luck."

"Thanks."

After his dad left Gohan knew he wouldn't have to worry about being asked anymore questions about going to school because there was no one else in the house.  His mom wanted him to go to bed early like it mattered.  She always thought about raising him and Goten on such human terms.  He could stay up all night and still be fully energized in the morning.  All he needed was food.

He wasn't tired so he just laid there staring at the ceiling for at least an hour.  He didn't know for sure, so intent was he on staring at the same stop in the ceiling.

He heard his parents retire for the night in there bedroom right next door to his.  He heard the lock click on the door.  Oh shit.  This wasn't going to be good.  They were always so loud and didn't seem to realize that his bedroom was right next door.

It started out slow.  His mother's moans, his father's grunts, and the slow rhythm of their bed thumping against the wall that both rooms shared.  It soon picked up the pace with his mother screaming for it to be harder and faster and the thumping of the bed became very quick and very loud.  It didn't cease or even slow down for the next hour.  Finally his mother let out one more loud scream and from his father came a very feral and obviously saiyan grunt/moan.  There were a few last thumps as it came to an end and finally there was silence again.

It was now eleven fifteen and he was finally able to fall asleep.  Unfortunately he had one of those day-before-school dreams.

He was standing in the middle of a wide hallway with people, obviously other students, streaming by.  He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.  All it said was 'room C'.  That must be were he needed to go.

He looked at a nearby door that had a big letter A on it.  Next to it was room B and then D.  But where was room C?

He started walking, occasionally glanced down at the paper to make sure he had it right letter.  Down the hall was room E and then the others after it.  What happened to C?  Could he have missed it?

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a big C flash by.  He looked but then it was gone.  Damn, he'd almost had it.  He looked behind himself and saw it again.  Only this time it didn't disappear.  It was just floating quickly down the hall.  He took off after it but no matter how fast he ran it always stayed the same distance ahead of him.  The hall seemed to stretch forever as he chased the open door with the letter C above it.

Then he heard the bell ring and realized he was now alone in the hallway.  Damn, now he was late and the classroom was running away from him.  What else could go wrong?

It seemed as if the flying door slowed because he was quickly catching up.  Soon the door was right in front of him and he dove head first in.  There, he'd finally made it.  Late but he'd made it.

The classroom silently watched him as the approached the teacher and handed him the piece of paper that told him who he was.  The man took the paper but didn't say anything.  Gohan glanced at the other students and suddenly they all started howling with laughter.  Many stood up and pointed at him as the laughing continued.  Frowning, Gohan looked down at himself.  He's was naked!

He woke with a start and sat up.  Breathing hard he wiped sweat from his eyes and looked at the clock.  Two-o-three it read.  That has to be the worst dream he ever had.  He lay back down and went back to sleep, and fortunately this time it was dreamless.

***please be kind and review! ****(by the way I really had that dream one time)


	2. Saiyan Mornings

A/N:  Thank you so much to all who reviewed.  I really appreciate it.  Well here we are with chp. 2.  This chapter may end up being much longer than the first.  If it goes over 2 thousand words than I'll split it into two chapters.  And I hate to disappoint you but I'm don't think this is gonna be a 'sappy' romance although I don't really know what a sappy romance is.  I told you I was gonna try real hard to be unique.  You people have no idea what I have in store for you.  By the way it may change point of views a few times.

Disclaimer:  me no own.

Maybe Some Other Time  Chapter 3  Saiyan Morning

Stupid alarm.  Stupid stupid alarm.  It was making that horrible buzzing sound.  He hated his alarm.  He couldn't have it set to play music because then he would just lay there listening to it.  The only way he would get up was with that horrible buzzing sound.

He was already beginning to dread going to school if he was gonna have to get up this early every day.  Being home schooled, he could get up anytime he wanted as long as he finished his work.

Worse yet, it was a Wednesday.  Could there be a worse day to be the new kid?  He didn't think so.

He opened one eye and looked at the clock.  Yep, 7 o'clock.  And the awful truth was that he really did need to get up.  He reached a hand out from under the covers and very gently touched the off button.  Any more pressure and he would have crushed it.  He'd done that a number off times.

He got out of bed and began to walk toward the bathroom and nearly tripped over his guitar in the process.  He did that nearly every morning.  He should have figured out by now to avoid the guitar or maybe give the guitar a new resting place.  But no, it was trip-and-nearly-break-your-expensive-guitar every morning.

After he got his balance back, he picked up his guitar and leaned it back against the wall.

He walked into his bathroom, closed the door, and slipped off his boxers.  He stepped into the shower and turned on the water.  He didn't bother moving out off the way because the cold water would help wake him up.

***fast forward 15 minutes****

He stood there in front of the foot of his bed, a towel wrapped around his waste and his arms crossed as he frowned at the uniform laid out on his bed.

He had the white button up shirt with the orange vest on top with the red pants in front of it.

It was so dorky.  It was atrocious, what school would have such horrible uniforms?  It shouldn't be legal.

Well at least all the other kids would be wearing it too, so he shouldn't look any dorkier than the rest off them.(I always thought it was weird that he was the only one with a uniform)

He sighed and put it on.  At least it fits.  He turned and looked at himself in his standing mirror.  Actually wearing it didn't make it any less dorkier.  He reminded himself again that he wasn't the only one wearing it.

He left his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  He was surprised to find Goten and his dad sitting at the table while his mother was busy fixing a breakfast fit for three saiyans.

Goten appeared to be half asleep in his chair as he yawned.  His mom had probably made them both get up to 'see him off'.

"Good morning Gohan."  His father said with a slight wave.

Chichi turned around and clasped her hands together on her cheek as her eyes got really big.

"Oh look at my handsome young man in his uniform!"  Chichi squealed.

She ran over to him, straightened his vest and panted a big kiss on his cheek.

"My goodness you look so handsome in you uniform."

"He looks like a candy cane."  Goten said.

Chichi shot a glare over her shoulder and said, "NO. HE. DOESN'T. HE. LOOKS. HANDSOME."

"Well thanks, but what are you all doing?  I figured you would all be asleep right now."

"Mommy made us get up."

Chichi shot him a glare.

"I mean, we wanted to be able so say goodbye when you left for school."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You go ahead and take your seat and I'll bring you your breakfast."

Gohan took his seat as his mother put plate after plate of food in front of him.

There were four plates of eggs, three plates of toast, and three plates of sausage and bacon.  And that was just his share.

Goten and his father tore into it right away but Gohan hesitated.  He felt kinda sick, both from being nervous about school and from it being so early.  But soon his sickness was gone as his hunger took over and he dug into his as forcefully as the others were.

A few minutes later they were all finished and Gohan went back up to his bathroom to brush his teeth and do his other morning rituals.

After putting his wallet in his pocket and his watch on his right wrist, he picked up the little black capsule box that Bulma had given him for his sixteenth birthday and put it in his pocket.  It contained a handful of expensive cars, boats, personal jets, name brand clothes, and even food and drink.

He ran down the stairs to the kitchen and was about to leave when a thought hit him.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even think about it!  Mom what about my school supplies and my backpack?"

"Got it right here.  You didn't think I would forget did you?"

"Of course not.  Thanks Mom."

"By everybody.  I'll see you all when I get home."

"Bye Gohan!"  They all said as one as he took to the air.

He waved back over his shoulder at them as he heard his mother tell him to be careful.

He looked back the way he was going and increased his speed a little.  Normally getting to Satan City would take 5 hours but at the rate he was going he should be there just in time.

After flying for about twenty-five minutes he felt a familiar ki close in on his right side.

"Hey Piccolo."

"Hey kid."

"What are you doing here?"

"I felt your ki moving fast this way so I thought I'd see what you were up to.  So what are you doing…..and dressed like that."  He said in obvious distaste.

Gohan chuckled.  "You don't like it either huh?  Well if you just have to now, this is my school uniform and that's were I'm headed right now."

"Why are you going to school?"

"It's something my mom thought up.  Something about experiencing the world or something."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Not really but who knows, it might be fun."

"Yeah right.  I'll see you later sometime."

"Alright, bye."

He watched Piccolo fly back the way he came and then looked back to were he was going.  He could see Satan City approaching fast directly in front of him.  He would be there any minute.

He reached into his pocket to get the capsule box so he could pick a car to pull up in.  He couldn't very well fly there.  He popped it open and looked at the selection inside.  Let's see, there was the Mustang, the Viper, the Jaguar, or the Firebird.  Bulma  sure new how to pick'um.

He picked the red convertible mustang and popped the capsule.  His car materialized out of the smoke and he hopped in.  He put on his expensive sunglasses and completed the journey to his new school.

A/N:  So what do you think?  I know it wasn't as long as I said it was gonna be and there were no point of view changes but I had originally planned for this chapter to include his day at school but then I thought that this was a good place to stop.  Can you tell I tried to include more detail this time?  It's late so I'm going to bed so please review.


	3. School Days

A/N: alright I'm back. You people are too kind. This will probably the quickest update I've ever done. I've had about three people tell me I'm creative. I appreciate that. And I actually had a few questions about chp. 2. Okay I realize that I had his uniform wrong. His vest is black not orange. From now on It's black, ok? And Goku is still alive because I just changed around the time his was brought back. He's been back for a few months. And Gohan doesn't train, per say. Occasionally he brings himself to do a few pushups and he spars with Goku.

Disclaimer: no own L

Maybe Some Other Time Chapter 3 School Days

Gohan pulled into a parking space that he assumed was the student parking lot. He took off his sunglasses. It turned out that the sunglasses had been unnecessary, because the sun had been behind him.

He got out of his car and capsized it and put it back in his capsule box. The parking lot was immense with upcapsized cars. He could only imagine how many more cars there were that were capsized.

His eyes followed the long concrete pathway up to the school. It wasn't exactly what he expected. It was ugly. But he guessed that he should have known that if the uniform was as ugly as it was then it probably had a school to match.

He started walking down that long pathway to the school. As he neared the school got bigger and bigger. He got this sinking feeling in his stomach. School. A territory he hadn't conquered. Hadn't even experienced. He reminded himself that no matter what these peoples opinions didn't matter.

What was he so nervous about? Why would the other students not like him? He didn't think there was anything that someone could make fun of him about. But he knew from all the stories he'd read that other people could see things about yourself that you never knew was there.

As he drew closer to the school he heard the bell ring. That was probably in his favor since he didn't want to be in a hallway crowded with people he didn't know.

He entered the school and went through another door that had the label 'main office' above the door. He approached the woman behind the desk, who looked up as he approached.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Gohan Son. This is my first day of school, so I'm looking for my schedule."

"Oh well, you need to go to the guidance office to get it."

"Ok, can you tell me how to get there?"

"First you need to leave this office, then go to the main hallway which is right behind the office. Go up the stairs you see on the left and enter the room that says 'Guidance Office'."

"Thank you very much."

He followed the woman's directions without any trouble and entered the guidance office. He approached the woman here and repeated his previous line.

"Hi, my name is Gohan Son. This is my first day of school, so I'm looking for my schedule."

"Ok, Gohan Son you said?"

"That's right."

She begin typing on the computer in front of her. After a few seconds she seemed satisfied and looked up at him with a smile.

"Welcome to Orange Star High Gohan Son." She said as she handed him his schedule.

"um,…thanks."

"Have fun on your first day!" she said as he left the office.

He sighed and looked down at his schedule. It was easy enough to understand. There was a second piece of paper that he hadn't notice at first. He skimmed over it. It was just his personal information that he was supposed to give to his teacher.

His first period class was English with Mr. Mushtock in room 212. Now all he needed to do was find out where room 212 was. He looked back at his schedule and notice there were several 300s and a couple of 100s.

Since the school was three stories he assumed that the first letter was the floor the class was on. After a little searching and getting lost a couple of times, he stood in front of the door to room 212. He checked his schedule one more time before he knocked and entered the classroom.

*Videl's POV*

Videl sat in her assigned seat in class. In the fifth row with the empty seat to the left of her. Her friend Ereasa was too her right and a guy friend who had a crush on Videl to Ereasa's right.

She knew Sharpner liked her, what with the way he was always dropping hints about going out and how sometimes he got kind of touchy. She hated English class, which was why she wasn't paying attention to the teacher but instead making a very poor sketch of him on her paper. It wasn't a very flattering picture. His head was too big and his mouth was wide open as he blurted out useless nonsense.

She heard someone knock on the door and then enter without waiting for a reply. She didn't bother to look up because it was probably just a student delivering a message to Mr. Mushtock.

Suddenly Ereasa took a firm grip of her upper arm.

"Oh my God Videl….look at the total hottie that just walked into class."

"You know I don't care about that sort of thing."

"Yes normally, but Videl he's so hot."

So as not to hurt Ereasa's feelings she glanced up at the boy who had entered class and was now approaching the teacher. After her glance her eyes back down to her drawing but as his looks sank in her enter head popped up to get a better look.

"Wow, you were right Ereasa."

Ereasa gave her a playful slap on the arm.

"Told you, and you say I don't know how to pick'em."

"Ok ok I consent defeat."

Just then the teacher finished reading the new kid's bio he looked up and snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention.

"Quiet now class. Ok we have a new student today. His name is Gohan Son. Alright Gohan you can take your seat…." He said as he looked around for an empty seat to put Gohan.

"Oh my God Videl! Your's is the only empty seat in the whole class! Score one for Videl!"

"Ereasa would you shut up? It's not like I care."

"Oh yeah, still thinking you don't need no man? It's just sad."

This entire time Gohan had been looking around for a seat.

*Gohan's POV*

He finally spotted what appeared to be the only empty seat in the entire classroom. From what he could tell at this distance, there was a pretty, dark-haired girl in the seat next to it but he really couldn't tell much about her.

He started walking up the steps slowly. As he took his seat it seemed as if the girl next to him was refusing to look at him.

He looked over at the drawing she seemed so absorbed in. It appeared to be a pretty crappy sketch of Mr. Mushtock. Since she didn't seem to want to initiate a conversation with him he pulled out his pencil and added a few lines to her sketch, which greatly improved the overall appearance of the picture.

Finally she lifted her head to smile at him and his breath caught in his throat. She was just as pretty as he had thought. Her dark hair had several purple streaks and she had several piercings. It all seemed to clash with the uniform she was wearing but she was still beautiful nonetheless.

She stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Hi, my name is Videl."

"Gohan." He said in reply.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gohan."

"Same here."

"So where are you from?" She asked.

"439 Mt. Pazou area."

Videl's jaw dropped.

"You have to be kidding me."

"um…no."

"But it's like a five hour drive."

"What can I say? I'm really dedicated to my education." He said with an embarrassed grin. He wished he could have thought up something better than that.

"Gohan Son!" Mr. Mushtock shouted.

Gohan's head popped up to the teacher calling his name.

"Since you and miss Videl seem to enjoy talking so much, you two can lead us in our reading today."

**later at lunch**

Gohan sat down with his tray of food. He was sitting all alone. He had felt too awkward to just sit with someone he didn't know so here he was alone at the edge of the table.

He frowned done at his food. It was so little. How was something like this supposed to satisfy a saiyan appetite? He would just have to make do until he got home because it might be weird to open all the food he had in his capsules. It would freak out the other students.

*videl's POV*

"It's so sad, Ereasa. He's sitting all alone."

"The loser ain't got no friends." Sharpner said.

Ereasa turned and punched him on the shoulder and told him to shut-up.

"He's too cute to be sitting all alone." Videl said.

"Well why don't you invite him over?" Ereasa asked.

"I don't know, he probably wouldn't want to."

"Why would he not want to? Look at him, he's sitting there all alone. He's probably desperate for friends so why can't they be us?"

"My God, you said so sympathetic it's pitiful. Fine I'll call him over. Speaking of which, why do I have to be the one to invite him over?"

"Because He never met us because right when he met you, ya'll got in trouble so I didn't get to met him."

"Fine I'll do it. Hey Gohan!" she shouted and waved her hand slowly above her head. His head popped up when he heard his name and looked around in confusion at first but then saw that it was her calling him.

Once she had his attention she said, "Why don't you come join us?"

A/N: yay! Another chapter out of the way. It was pretty fun actually cuz I really enjoyed writing this one. I thought maybe I should give you some details about gohan and videl. Gohan is still kinda shy and modest but not nearly as much as normal. I'm actually modeling him after myself and some of my own personal experiences. Do you all know what Martina Macbride looks like? Well that's how I envision Videl. Except her hair is shorter. She's slightly gothic and she has one piercing in her left ear and three in her right. One of them is in the lobe. She also has a nose stud and her tongue is pierced. She also has purple streaks in her hair. As this story continues it will become increasingly more obviously that videl loves the color purple.


	4. Meeting You

A/N: Okay, I've put this off long enough. I haven't worked on this in five days but I live in a dorm and we don't have internet access in the rooms. So I have to use the computer lab with everyone looking at me weird because I'm typing a story. Phoenixelemental…..he's gonna have other clothes, I promise. He's not gonna be in school the entire time. Keera, if you want to talk then you're gonna have to e-mail me because I don't have the balls to e-mail you.

Maybe Some Other Time

Chapter 4

Meeting You

Gohan looked at Videl like she was crazy. She was calling him to come sit with her? He wondered why.

"Come on Gohan, come sit with us." She repeated.

Okay so he wasn't crazy, she really had called him over. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to offend her so he picked up his tray and sat beside her.

"Did you need something?"

"No."

"Then why did you call me over?"

"Well, you were sitting there all alone and it just wasn't necessary when you could sit with us."

Ereasa reached her hand past Videl toward Gohan. "Hi, my name is Ereasa. We didn't get to meet earlier because you got in trouble."

Gohan shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Everyone waited a few moments for Sharpner to introduce himself and when he didn't Videl flicked a hand towards him. "The unusually quiet one over there is Sharpner."

Sharpner still didn't acknowledge Gohan.

"So Gohan," Ereasa said. "Tell us something about yourself."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you going to school here when you live in the Mt. Pazou area?" Videl asked.

"This was actually something my mom told me about last night. I've been home schooled my entire life but now my mom wants me to experience a real school. I'm going to this school because it's the closest one to were I live."

"You must have had to get up at three o'clock to make it here in time. That's rough."

"Yea but if I go to bed early enough it's no big deal."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little brother named Goten. He's seven."

"Aw, that so sweet. I wish I had a little sister."

"Why didn't your parents have more kids?"

"Because my mom died when I was thirteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. That was a long time ago."

"Have you ever had a job?" Ereasa asked, coming back into the conversation.

"When I was sixteen I spent the summer working as a busboy for Applebee's."

"I've never had a job before but Videl has three right now." Videl looked at Ereasa suspiciously.

"She's been in this band that plays at the Déjà vu for about two years. She just started working as a model. And her third job--."

Videl placed her hand over Ereasa's mouth and said, "--is none of Gohan's business."

Ereasa nodded through Videl's hand. Gohan wondered what that was all about.

"So what's your band called?" Gohan asked.

"Dyskrasia." She said with a note of pride.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool name. How did you think that up?"

"I just thought it sounded cool."

"How did you get to be a model?"

"Well, right when school started this agency came to check out the students. They only needed one boy and one girl. They picked me for the girl but they didn't find a suitable guy. You should have come to school sooner, I'm sure they would have picked you."

"I told you Videl, that lady was gonna call me back." Sharpner said.

"Oh shut up Sharpner. You could never have what it takes to be a model."

Videl looked at her watch. "The bell is about to ring. We'd better get going. What classes do you have next Gohan?"

"I've got Trigonometry and then P.E."

"That's cool. The rest of us have P.E. last period too. So I guess we'll see you then."

They all got up to put away their trays. "Bye Gohan." Ereasa said.

"Bye." Gohan said as he watched them leave.

**Later in P.E. class**

Boys and girls P.E. was together. Boys on one side and the girls on the other side. With three large community showers in the middle that never got used.

Videl and Ereasa had arrived early and were already in their uniforms. They really didn't wear uniforms but instead, just clothes that are appropriate for a P.E. class. Both of them were wearing a T-shirt and biker shorts.

Videl finished putting her clothes in her locker and glanced over her shoulder at the boy's side. She just managed to catch Gohan in the process of taking off his shirt. She kept her eyes on him because she wanted to see how built he was. She could already tell he had muscles because she could see some of his shape beneath his clothes.

He pulled the shirt over his head only to reveal the muscle shirt underneath. She was able to see that he was built more than she thought but she was still blocked from the rest of his body.

"What a tease." She said under her breath.

Ereasa looked over from putting her clothes in her locker. "What? Did you say something?"

"I was just calling Gohan a tease for wearing a muscle shirt."

Ereasa leaned over to see around the showers and noticed what Videl was talking about. "Oh, I see what you mean."

After everyone was finished changing the teacher came in and told them to go out onto the field.

As they were walking out onto the field Gohan caught up to Videl and walked beside her.

"Hey Videl."

"Hi."

"What are we doing?"

"We're gonna play baseball."

Videl noticed the change in the way Gohan was walking.

"Do you know how to play baseball Gohan?"

"No, but I've read a few books about it."

"Well don't worry about it. You can be on my team and I'll help you out."

"Ok, thanks."

They reached the baseball field and Sharpner and Videl were picked to be the captains. Videl kept her word and picked Gohan and Ereasa as the first people on her team.

Videl's team had to be in the outfield first and since she wasn't sure about what Gohan would be able to do she just put him in the outfield. Videl was pitcher. The game was going smoothly enough. Most of the people couldn't play baseball very well but Videl was a damn good pitcher.

They only had one out and a person on second when Sharpner came up to bat. He was one of the few people who could play. Videl threw the best pitch she could but he hit it like it was nothing.

She saw it sail way over everybody's head. It was a grand slam for sure, right over right field. Sharpner was already doing his victory walk. She turned her head back towards home plate. There was no point in watching it.

She was surprised when she heard the thump of a baseball hitting a glove. Surprised she turned to see who had caught the ball. She wasn't at all prepared for what she saw.

It was Gohan who had caught the ball but the thing was that he was floating at least 50 feet in the air. Everyone stood still staring up at Gohan in complete shock. The person who had been on second was now stopped halfway between third and home. Gohan saw the opportunity to get the third out. So he threw the ball home.

The ball flew faster than Videl could even see. One moment it was in his hand and the next the catcher was skidding across the ground to land right on home to get the third out.

Oblivious to the shock around him, Gohan lowered to the ground and began to jog in when he realized everyone was looking at him. Videl just didn't get it. She had just seen the most incredible thing in her life and he didn't seem to think it was a big deal.

Eventually everyone began to realize that maybe they were seeing things and maybe Gohan hadn't been 50 feet in the air. Dismissing it as a mere trick of the light, everyone began to jog in to take their bat.

Sharpner was the pitcher for the other team and Videl was the first to bat. He threw her a curve ball but she was still able to hit it. She managed to get to second base. Next up was Ereasa, who surprised a few people by not only hitting the ball, but also by sliding face first into the dirt to get to second base, while Videl ran home.

Gohan was the next to bat. Videl could tell by his perfect stance that he really must have paid attention to those books he read. Sharpner was eager to embarrass Gohan so he threw the best pitch he could. Gohan didn't just hit the ball, he also shattered the wooden bat into a million little fragments as the ball flew farther than the eye could see.

Everyone just stood there not sure what to do. The teacher picked up what was left of the bat and gave it a critical inspection. He concluded that the bat must have been so old and worn that it just broke and he was sure that the ball hadn't traveled as far as they all thought.

"Go on kid, take your base." The teacher said as he went to get another bat.

The rest of the game was uneventful. Everyone sucked so bad that it was three up three down almost every time so Gohan never had to bat again.

Videl had her back pressed against the wall next to the door to the locker room. Sharpner had already left and she was just waiting for Ereasa and Gohan. Soon Ereasa came out.

"Hey girl, thanks for waiting on me."

"No problem. What took you so long?"

"My bra strap got tangled in my shirt."

"Oh, ok."

"Come on let's go."

"You go on and go home. I'm gonna wait on Gohan."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna get him to give me a ride home. And while we're riding I'm gonna ask him to come see me sing this Friday."

"Oh, ok. Well then I'll call you later tonight. See ya."

"Alright, bye."

Videl stood there waiting for several minutes. She wondered what could be taking him so long. She'd already had a few other students offer her a ride but she wanted to wait on him. She knew there wasn't a back door to the locker room so he had to still be in there.

She decided that she would go in and get him. As she rounded the corner and she heard what sounded like running water. Could Gohan be taking a shower? She'd never heard of anyone of anyone using those showers before.

She rounded the corner and saw that the locker room door was open. Peeking around the corner she was able to get a glimpse of him. All she could see was above his shoulders because there were walls around the showers. He was standing there with his eyes closed as the water ran down him.

She desperately wanted to try and get a glimpse of him but she didn't want him to catch her. Maybe if she turned just right she would see a little more skin. She started to crouch down to sneak to the side were the wall was a little lower. This is a stupid idea, she repeated over and over in her head.

He had his back to her so she was able to sneak to the side without him seeing her. Now she had a clear view of his upper back, which she found to be wonderfully toned. 'Now' she thought 'just turn around'. As if bidden by her thoughts, he turned around but his eyes still closed. She now had a perfect view of his toned pecs.

Moments later Gohan opened his eyes. He thought he felt someone looking at him. He looked around dumbfounded but Videl was already long gone.

A few minutes later Gohan came out wearing the same sweat pants and sweat shirt he had worn for P.E. As he walked out he was still drying his hair with the towel wrapped around his shoulders. He was surprised to see Videl standing there.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting on you."

"Waiting on me? Why were you waiting on me?"

"Because I wanted to see if I could get a ride home with you so we could talk."

"Ok, I don't see why not. Where do you live?"

"179 Hercule dr."

"Ok let's just get out to the parking lot and we'll go."

Videl followed Gohan out into the parking lot to see that almost all the cars were gone. The only cars that remained were teachers who stayed after school.

She didn't see Gohan's car anywhere but then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black capsule box. He quickly picked one and threw it into the lot.

She was surprised when a red convertible mustang materialized out of the smoke.

"Wow. Nice car."

"It was gift from Bulma on my sixteenth birthday."

"Bulma who?"

"Briefs."

"Oh my God! You know the Briefs?!"

"Yea ever since I was a little kid she's been friends with my dad."

"That's really cool."

Then they both got in the car and drove away.

After a few minutes of small talk, Videl decided to cut to the chase.

"Gohan, why don't you come see me sing at the Déjà vu this Friday."

"Déjà vu is a bar right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think my mom would let me go to a bar."

"No it's legal. They only have non-alcoholic beverages. It's a special bar for eighteen and up."

"Well, what if someone of legal drinking age wanted a beer?"

"Then they would just a flash a driver's license and get a beer."

"Ok. I'm sure my mom would let me go if they wouldn't let me drink."

"Good. You can pick me up at eight."

"What? why do I have to pick you up?"

"Because unless I'm mistaken then you wouldn't know what to do when you got to the bar. And besides you don't know the way."

"I guess you're right. But why can't you just give me the directions."

"It's just too complicated to follow. I only know the way by landmarks."

"Okay, then I'll be there at eight. What should I wear?"

"Do you have any leather?"

"I have a leather jacket."

"Good wear that."

They were a few blocks from Videl's house when she suddenly told him to stop and pull over.

"Just let me out here."

"Why?"

"Because I have a few things to do before I get home."

She got out of the car and was about to close the door when a thought hit him.

"Hey wait!" She looked at him expectantly.

"What should I do when I get to your house?"

"Well there will be a front gate. All you have to do is tell them why you're there and they will let you in. Then just come inside and ask somebody where I am and come get me."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Gohan."

"Bye." He said as he watched her walk away.

**Gohan's POV**

Gohan sighed loudly as he threw his book bag onto the table. He practically ran to the fridge. He was STARVING. He threw open the door and began stuffing the food in his mouth by the hand full. So not only does he have to get up at the crack of dawn but he also has to starve half to death too? Life is too cruel to him.

A/N: Airhead, I got your wonderful review when I was halfway threw writing this and I just want to say thanks for the kind words. I'm gonna try to update more often from now on but I'm not gonna be one of those idiots who promises to update daily. Haha yeah right. But I will try to update at least once or twice a week. I just realized that this is the longest chapter I've ever written. 2,746 words.


	5. Videl Satan

A/N: I'm so sorry you guys!!!! It's been like 2 weeks since I updated and I hope ya'll aren't mad at me. It's completely ironic that I don't update right after I said I would update more often. But I have a really good excuse! School. One word says it all. And I now what you're thinking 'bull shit school doesn't keep you that busy.' Well then just consider this: I'm 16 years old and in COLLEGE. So I think that when I say school kept me busy, it should really count. As for questions about chp. 4: I know that Gohan calls his mom 'mom'. But if you took the time to read the rest of the story then you would know that I said I was modeling Gohan after MYSELF. And guess what? I call my mom 'momma'. So in MY fic, Chichi goes by 'momma'. Get over it. Phoenix: the motorcycle thing is a good idea, I'll try to incorporate it.

Maybe Some Other Time

Chapter 5

Videl Satan

Videl walked up to the front gate before the mile long driveway that led up to the Satan mansion. The cameras could see her clearly but she first had to pass the tests to get in. Having done it a million times before, she placed her left hand on the metal plate beside the gate and leaned in close to the microphone and said, "Videl Satan.", in a clear voice.

A few seconds passed and then the gate opened on silent hinges to admit her. As she started walking the long distance to her house, she briefly thought about opening her capsule car and riding the distance. But she pushed the thought away, thinking she could use the exercise and it gave her some time to think.

She wondered if inviting Gohan to the club could be seen as a date. After all, he was extremely attractive and she did feel a certain attraction to him. But she had just met him today. And if it was a 'date' then they would have to be a 'couple' and he would have had to asked her out. But she had asked him.

Does that count? She thought about it and decided that it didn't. She might could see herself in a relationship with him but that really depended on him.

She reached the house and entered it. She began up the many stairs and going down the countless hallways to get to her room. Along the way she had at least five different servants offer to wash her clothes, get her food, drink, or any number of other things but she turned them all down.

Finally reaching her door, she entered quickly before anymore of the good intended, but annoying servants could bother her anymore. She dropped her book bag at the foot of her bed and then dove on top and waved her arms and legs on the bed to feel the wonderful softness of the expensive silk. She rolled over and took a deep breath. "Oh, wonderful bed, I love you soooooooo much!" And then she bounced around and giggled like a little girl.

She finally stopped and started talking to herself. "Okay Videl stop it, you're acting like a child. Oh God! Stop talking to yourself!" she slapped herself on the forehead. "I'm telling myself to stop talking to myself! And I'm still talking! Whatever, I need to call Ereasa."

She picked up the phone and dialed Ereasa's number *not telling!*. It started to ring.

"Hello?" It was Ereasa's mother.

"Hi, this is Videl. Is Ereasa home yet?"

"She sure is. Hold on one moment." There was a pause and Ereasa came on the phone.

"Hey Videl! What's up?"

"Girl, do I have some stuff to tell you!"

"Oh goodie, I just love gossip! Start at the beginning."

"Ok, well you know how I was waiting for Gohan at p.e.? Well he'd been in there for awhile so I decided to go in and get him. You'll never believe it; he was there, naked, taking a shower!"

"Oh my God! Is he as hot out of clothes as he is in clothes?"

"Oh yea."

"Is he big?"

"I couldn't tell. The shower wall was in the way."

"That's too bad. I can't believe he was using those showers, I've never heard of anyone using them."

"I know me either. Well anyway, after I got my look I went back out to wait on him and he finally came out."

"Did you ask him for a ride?"

"I did and he drove me home. He has an awesome car."

"Really? I want to see!"

"You will when he comes to the Déjà vu this Friday."

"So you invited him and he's coming?"

"It took a little convincing but yeah, he'll be there."

"Please don't tell me you gave him directions, we'll never see him again."

"No, I just gave him directions to my house and then he's bringing me to the club."

"Well at least he won't get lost then. Did you tell him you're the one and only Videl Satan?"

"Actually…..no."

"What the hell is wrong with you! That's the first thing you told to all the others!"

"And are any of the others still around? I didn't want to scare him off that's all."

"But you will tell him right? RIGHT?"

"Yes, yes I'll tell him when he comes to get me. But I think it will be more than obvious when he pulls up to a house on Hercule drive labeled 'Satan Mansion'."

"Yeah, well I need to finish my Spanish homework while it's still fresh in my mind. Buenos tardes!"

"Hasta la vista."

Nothing really major happened at school on Thursday. No tests and none of those odd tricks-of-the-light that seemed to revolve around Gohan. She saw him in the typical classes and sat with him at lunch.

Friday was an altogether different matter. She had tests in both Spanish and Chemistry. She knew she had passed the Spanish test but she had totally busted on the chemistry. That was the third one in a row. Now the school was gonna contact her father and tell him her grades were slipping. She knew exactly what he was gonna say. No more singing. She couldn't do that, singing meant too much to her. Of course, mister genius-boy Gohan had aced every test he took. Maybe she should ask him to tutor her she thought as she walked down the hall.

She blushed when she thought about all the raunchy stories she heard about tutors and their tutees. Hey, she wasn't against it.

She got to her last period and changed into her p.e. clothes. Then the teacher came in and informed them that they would be running five miles today. Five miles! Was this old woman crazy?! That's right, old woman. Mrs. Rowlandson was a fifty five-year old grandmother who was in better shape than anyone else in the school.

And so it started; the blistering sun, the fat people lagging behind, and the old woman that stayed ahead of them all. All of them except Gohan. He kept up with her as easily as if he was walking. Not only that but he was running beside Ms. Rowlandson and talking to her at the same time.

By the time they were done Videl was sweaty and exhausted but she was proud of herself for being the only other person besides the teacher and Gohan to have finished. Gohan didn't look tired at all. He wasn't even sweating, hell he wasn't even breathing hard. Even Ms. Rowlandson was breathing hard. And the entire time it seemed as if Gohan had been holding back.

She was glad that it was her last period because she just didn't have the energy to have to do anymore classes. This time Gohan didn't take a shower so she was able to walk out with him. They small talked a little until they parted ways in the parking lot.

"Don't forget," she said over her shoulder, "8 o'clock on 179 Hercule drive."

"I won't. See you at eight."

**Gohans POV*

Gohan hopped out of his car and pushed the capsize button on the side. Once it was in capsule form, he put it in his, box that he put in his pocket and continued to fly home. He got there about 20 minutes later and entered the house.

This time his mother had his food ready for him on the table. After coming home starving two days straight, she had quickly figured out to have the food ready. He threw his book bag in the corner and sat at the table stuffing food in his mouth as his mouth quickly. His mother entered from the living room.

"Oh good, you're home. How was school?"

"Fine." He said around a mouthful of food.

"Did you have any tests?"

"A couple."

"And?"

He smirked at her. "What do you think?"

She smiled a proud smile. "Well good. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Oh shit. He'd completely forgotten to even ask her about it. Well here goes.

"Actually….I'm supposed to take my friend Videl to the Déjà vu tonight at eight."

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're socializing. What exactly is the Déjà vu?"

"Well……it's this club for teens."

"And by club you mean bar, right?"

He cast his eyes downward. "Right."

"Do they serve alcohol?"

His head perked up. She wasn't saying no immediately.

"Only if you're the age."

There was a long silence that lasted for nearly 30 seconds. "Alright fine. You can go but from now one you better tell me these things ahead of time."

"I will momma, thanks."

When it got around seven, Gohan took a shower. He was then sifting through his clothes looking for the right thing to wear. She had told him to wear leather so he got out his leather jacket first and laid it on his bed. Eventually he settled for a pair of blue jeans without a belt, a muscle shirt, and a white shirt over that. He put a small gold chain around his neck and then put his leather jacket on.

He looked at himself in his standing mirror. Pretty snazzy if he did think so himself. It was now seven thirty and he needed to leave now if he wanted to make it there early. He always preferred to be early as opposed to being late. He grabbed his wallet, watch, and capsule box and ran down the stairs. He was about to run out the door when he heard his mother's voice.

"You wait right there Son Gohan!" He turned around slowly to find her standing right in front of him.

"I suppose you're off now to go pick up this Videl?"

"Yes."

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"Checked it?"

"Yes."

She stood there quietly for a second and then reached out and straightened his jacket. Then she stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now you be careful, and have fun."

"I will. See you later tonight."

"Twelve." 

With that he ran out the door and took to the sky. Once he was a safe from the house he powered up to super saiyan and flew fast enough to where he would get there in a minute or two.

He sped along as the scenery flashed by until he could see the city approaching. He flew high so that no one could see him but with his saiyan eyes he could still see the road signs and eventually made it to Hercule drive.

A/N: Okay that's that. I hope you all aren't mad at me. I hope at least that my regulars like airhead and phoenix read this. You guys are the best and the motorcycle thing will happen next chapter.


	6. God I Love Pools

A/N: nothing really important.

Airhead & Phoenix: You guys are so demanding! I like it though. I like getting feedback like that from readers and I hope you continue to tell me what you want.

Luna's Meow: You're sixteen and in college too!? How cool are we? Not really, I know. Anyway tell me something about were you go and then I'll update my bio to include mine. I've been meaning to do that.

Maybe Some Other Time

Chapter 6

God I Love Pools

He landed in a deserted alley and powered down to normal. He crossed the street and approached the gate that Videl had told him about. As he approached he saw a plaque on the side of the wall that said 'Satan Mansion'. For some reason that name rang a bell but he couldn't place where it came from.

He looked at the gate and then at the house beyond. He wondered how exactly he was supposed to get in. Then he remembered that Videl had told him that all he had to do was tell the front gate why he was here. But he didn't exactly see how he was supposed to tell anyone why he was here.

"State your business."

Gohan started at hearing a voice. He looked around confused and then a thought hit him. "God, is that you?"

"No son, I'm just the mansion security."

"Oh ok, my bad."

"Kids these days….anyway, why have you come here young man?"

"I've come to get Videl."

"A lot of boys come to get Videl. I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"I'm supposed to take her to the club. She invited me."

"Okay, she mentioned you. We just had to make sure. Protocol ya know."

"Okay, well can I come in now?"

"Not just yet. She also told us that she wanted to make a personal file for you here. Why, I don't know, but when Miss Videl tells us to do something, we do it."

"Well how do I make a file?"

"Do you see the metal plate and the microphone to the left of the gate?"

"Yes."

"Place your left hand on the metal plate and place your mouth close to the microphone."

Gohan did like he was supposed to. "Okay, now what?"

"When you hear a beep, say your full name clearly into the microphone."

About three seconds later he heard the beep and said his name. "Gohan Son."

He heard another beep and then the voice came back.

"Good job. You did it right the first time. Not many do. From now on if you come here all you have to do is repeat the process I just showed you. Does all this make sense?"

"Yes."

The gate opened on silent hinges. "Please come in Mr. Son. Miss Satan will be in the house."

"Thank you."

He walked through the gate and started walking up the long driveway to the huge mansion. He realized it was a waste of time so he pulled out one of his cars and rode the rest of the way. He left it parked directly in front of the steps that lead up to the front door. He'd thought about capsizing it again but had decided that they shouldn't be inside for long so he left it as it was.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds went by and then a young man in a butler's uniform opened the door.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"My name is Gohan and I'm here to take Videl to the club."

"Well I don't believe she's quite ready yet but I can tell you where to find her."

"Okay I would appreciate that."

"I believe she's still at the pool."

Gohan looked past the butler at the massive maze of rooms beyond.

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Certainly sir. First you need to leave the front room and then take the door in the right corner. Then take the third door on the right and make two lefts turns………"

He continued to give directions, but Gohan was having extreme difficulty understanding the complicated directions the man was giving him. His voice flowed like water and just made Gohan want to……float……away. Which he promptly did.

"Did you get all that sir?"

"Ah…..yeah."

"Would you prefer that I show you the way?"

"No I think I can make it on my own."

"Suit yourself." The man said. Gohan started on the first of the directions and heard the man mutter under his breath "Good luck."

The directions that he remembered were no problem following and turned out exactly as the butler had said. But after taking those two left turns he didn't remember a single thing that the butler had told him more about directions.

At first he thought that trial and error would get him there but after wasting nearly ten minutes of getting no were he decided to ask passing maids how to get there. They all talked like the butler but with each one he knew he was getting closer and closer to the pool.

He knew he'd made it because he was standing in front of two swinging glass doors that had the word 'pool' written on the glass. He hoped she was still in there and that he hadn't missed her because then the whole process of trying to find but getting lost instead would start all over.

He took a deep breath and entered the indoor pool. He took a few steps in and looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone I there but then he noticed a dark form just beneath the surface of the water. He really hoped it was Videl so he wouldn't be getting lost again. Getting lost was scary.

The dark form swam closer to where he was standing. Whoever it was must have seen someone standing by the pool. When her head cleared the water, he knew it was Videl. Videl in a skimpy, two-piece, purple swimsuit. She locked her eyes on him and grasped the railings on the side and pulled herself out. The water ran in rivulets off her gorgeous body as she stepped out of the pool. It was no wonder the agency had chosen her out of all the girls at he school, to be there model.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she walked towards him with a smile on her face and she used her hands to push her stray hair behind her head.

Gohan realized his mouth was hanging open and closed it quickly and blushed. Videl stopped in front of him.

"Hey." She turned her body to look over her shoulder at the clock hanging above the pool. Gohan couldn't help but stare at her incredible curves. She turned back around and he snapped his eyes back to hers.

"Wow, you're pretty early. I must have lost track of the time."

She continued to smile as she stared into his eyes.

"Gohan, could you had me a towel?"

He finally seemed to find his voice. "Sure, where's it at?"

"You're holding it in your hand."

It was then that Gohan realized he had an erection that was throbbing like mad. He must have grabbed the towel off the rack subconsciously to cover it up because he was holding it in front of his pants with a tight grip.

"Gohan?"

"What?"

"Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna give me the towel?"

He didn't know what to do. He went out on a limb and just decided to hope like mad that she didn't look at the front of his pants.

"I'm sorry here."

Luckily she used the towel to first wipe her face so he used that opportunity to use his hands to position his dick so that his shirt covered it. She continued to use the towel to dry off the rest of her body.

"I'm obviously not ready yet, so just come with me to my room."

As they walked toward her room he tried to memorize the layout of the house but it just gave him a headache. He couldn't help but notice the way she swayed her hips as he walked behind her. Oh God, that wasn't helping his hard on.

"We're not going to be late are we?"  


"Oh no, don't worry about that."

"But I thought we were supposed to get there at eight. It's seven fifty right now."

"Well the show doesn't start until ten but I usually like to get there at around eight so that I can warm up and maybe dance a little."

They reached her bedroom door and she placed her hand on the handle.

"I won't be long, just go wait for me in the main living room."

She opened the door and put half her body in it as he turned in the direction that he thought the living room was in.

"By the way," she said, causing him to turn around as she smirked at him. Gohan's breath caught, by the way she was smirking. It made him think that she knew some deep dark secret and right then the secret was that he still had that boner.

"You look fantastic." She said and then closed the door behind her.

Gohan let out the breath he had been holding as he blushed at her telling him that he looked fantastic.

Instead of running the risk of getting lost again he asked the first maid he saw to guide him to the living room.

When he got there his eyes nearly fell out of his head. The room was astoundingly beautiful. The room was cavernous and had a huge vaulted ceiling with intricate columns coming down to the polished marble floor. He'd been to intent on following directions before to have noticed it. There was a large fireplace in the center of one wall that sent a gentle warmth over the room. There was also a series of large couches and chairs set in front of it.

But what amazed Gohan the most were the books. There had to be thousands of them. Bookcases filled with books lined every wall but one. He walked over to a bookcase near to the fireplace and began to scan the titles. They all seemed to be extremely rare and valuable books. He stopped on one that was so old that the spine was worn away and he couldn't read the title. Carefully he pulled it off the shelf. It looked like it might turn to dust if he wasn't absolutely careful.

Focusing a tiny amount of his energy through his fingers, he used it to cushion the paper as he turned the pages. After scanning the first few pages he was able to tell that it was about a long dead country called the United States of America. He put the book back on the shelf and spent the better part of twenty minutes reading the rest of the titles.

"I'm ready!"

Gohan turned around to see Videl standing behind him wearing a smile. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a red leather vest that clung tightly to her.

"Well? What do you think?" She said as she did a little twirl.

"You look fantastic." He said mockingly. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I know I said that but I think I know of a way you would look even better."

"Really? How?"

"Take off your shirt." Gohan stood there confused by what she said. Seeing his blank look Videl shook her head to herself.

"Look, take off the jacket and your shirt but then put the jacket back on."

He did as she told him so that the only thing covering his chest was his muscle shirt.

"See? Much better. Shall we go?"

"Sure I left my car right outside."

They walked outside. While Gohan started walking around to the driver's side while Videl stood on the steps frowning at the car.

"Is something wrong Videl?"

"This is the same car you took me home in before isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have anything else?"

"Sure I have a lot of other cars."

"Do you have a motorcycle?"

Gohan frowned and then reached into his pocket for his capsule box.

"I think I do."

He pulled out he box and looked at what was inside.

"Ah, here's one." He capsized the car and put it back in the box and then chose a little black capsule and tossed it on the ground.

When the smoke cleared, there stood a black Suzuki sports bike. Videl smiled.

"It's perfect."

They both climbed on and put on their helmets. Gohan started it up and drove off the mansion grounds.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but school is totally kicking my butt right now. In light of forthcoming events that only I know of, I've decided to change the time it takes to get to Gohan's house from 5 hours to around 45 minutes. It just wouldn't work with some ideas I have for the future. Also, as for the book about the long dead America: don't get me wrong, I love America but if you look at a map of the DBZ world it's clear to see that it resembles our world but it seems like there's been a lot of continental drift. And countries are never mentioned in DBZ also. So it looks to me to be at least a few thousands years in the future. I mean come on, capsizable cars? That's a long way off.


	7. Clubbing

A/N: omg, haha yes I still live! Hey ppls, how have you been for the past.....I don't 7 or 8 months? For most of the last time of school I was freakin' beyond busy and when I had free time it wasn't enough to update. Plus I'm not really interested in dbz anymore. But one day I just decided to look up this old fic of mine and I fell in love with it all over again. So here I am, back for more. It's been awhile since I've written anything so bear with me if this chapter isn't exactly up to par. Enjoy. Oh, btw all you people who decided to give me history lessons in dbz: I don't care, how nerdy could you be to think to tell me stuff that doesn't matter in MY fic?  
  
Maybe Some Other Time  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Clubbing  
  
Early on Videl told him it would take about 20 minutes to get to the déjà vu. Videl seemed to be absolutely loving the motorcycle ride and Gohan had a nice feeling with her arms wrapped tightly around his chest for support.  
  
It made him feel good to know that she was comfortable enough to be this close to him.  
  
Videl's house was actually in the semi-country so it was about five minutes before they were actually in town. He always took a different route to get to school so he had never seen this part of Satan City.  
  
It was comprised of mostly tall, glass buildings that reflected all of the streetlights into a beauty that could only be seen by someone inexperienced in that area. Because of the sound of the motorcycle and the wind rushing by they were unable to talk so Videl showed him the way by squeezing his chest and pointing. The trip felt good with the wind whipping at his jacket and the twenty minutes passed pretty quickly as he saw a big flashing neon sign that said "déjà vu" approaching.  
  
He saw a long thick line of people standing on the outside hoping to get in and he wasn't sure where he was supposed to park but Videl told him to go down an alleyway on the other side of the building and he could park back there. He did as she said and he saw that the back area seemed to be reserved for VIPs or something similar.  
  
Thinking that he was going to just capsize the bike anyway, he didn't bother to park and just stopped near the back door that was being guarded by a big black man. They both got off and Gohan took his helmet off and looked up again to take Videl's helmet from her only too see her walking arrogantly toward the fearsome looking guard still wearing her helmet. Gohan didn't know what was going on.  
  
As she reached the big guard he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Gohan tensed, he was going to be ready to protect Videl if the situation got out of control.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking young lady but this entrance and this parking area are reserved for miss Videl, her band, and anyone she invites." He said in a deep voice that fit the rest of him.  
  
Gohan was still staring in shock as Videl casually reached up and pulled the helmet off, shaking her head to get her purple-streaked dark hair out of her face. She turned and tossed the helmet back to Gohan and turned back to the guard with a smile on her face while the guard seemed to be struggling not to smile as well.  
  
"I told you I was gonna get you one day didn't I?" she said.  
  
"That you did. Funny." Then they both smiled at each other and Gohan with relief that it had apparently been a joke.  
  
"Welcome to the Déjà vu." He said as he opened the door.  
  
Videl started to walk in whenever the guard said "What about him?"  
  
Videl turned around to see Gohan still standing there dumbly "Oh he's cool, let him in."  
  
And with that she turned around and walked in while Gohan hurriedly capsized the bike. Then he walked through the door that the guard held open and said "hi" timidly. Once he was inside the déjà vu he was immediately immersed in the lights and sounds of the club. He looked around to see people sitting at a few tables drinking and talking but the dance floor took up most of the building. There was also a bar that lined part of one wall. The last item he noticed was the stage. Well, it wasn't really a stage, more like a raised platform. Currently it was about 8:30 and there was no band up yet.  
  
He looked around but didn't see Videl anywhere. Just then he felt someone hop onto his back laughing hysterically. He was very surprised but he realized it was Videl. She was laughing like a crazy woman with her head on his shoulder and her arms and legs wrapped around him.  
  
"Oh my God! Did you see the look on his face? Damn, he almost laughed....." then she started laughing again. She finally got off his back and stood beside him but she kept her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll have to think of something better. If I make him laugh Ereasa will owe me 50 bucks!"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. He looks a little stone-faced to me." Gohan said.  
  
"Hey, let's find Ereasa. I wanted to show her something. Do you see her anywhere?"  
  
"No. I just finished taking the whole place in."  
  
"Okay well she can't be far. She's usually here before me."  
  
Just then Ereasa popped out of nowhere to give Videl a sideways hug.  
  
"HEY!!!" Ereasa shouted.  
  
"Oh, hey, I knew you would get here before me. We were just looking for you."  
  
"Well of course! I gotta arrive early to get the party started for you!"  
  
Gohan and Videl weren't really sure if she was just being herself or if she was already a little drunk as they both suppressed laughs.  
  
"Oh hey, remember how you wanted to see Gohan's car? Well let's go do that now so we can party."  
  
"YAY!!" Ereasa shouted as they three of them walked back out the back door.  
  
Once back on the parking lot Gohan took out his capsule box and threw out the red mustang. As it materialized out off the smoke both Gohan and Videl looked around for Ereasa only to find her hanging all over the guard.  
  
"Ok, yeah, she's a little drunk." Videl said.  
  
Ereasa looked over her shoulder to see the mustang sitting on the gravel and she let out a squeal as she ran to it and halfway laid on it and caressed it with her hands.  
  
"WOOOWWW.....Gohan! Let's take it for a spin! WEEEEE!!!" she started spinning a in a haphazard circle to eventually fall into Gohan's arms.  
  
"COME ON!!! Whadaya say....." she had passed out.  
  
Gohan really didn't know what to do so he just held her up as Videl called the guard over.  
  
"Take her to one of the private rooms and leave her there. And be sure to lock the door." Videl said.  
  
The guard took Ereasa from Gohan and carried her back into the building. They just stood outside waiting in awkward silence. Gohan turned to Videl with his arms crossed and tried to keep his anger in check.  
  
"I thought you said this was a non-alcoholic kind of bar."  
  
Videl gave a short chuckle "I lied. Besides, those kinds of bars don't exist."  
  
Gohan tried to keep from letting his anger show in his voice. "Then why did you lie to me?"  
  
Videl turned to him and let out a sigh "Oh Gohan please don't be angry. I just really wanted you to come see me sing and when I invited you, you started acting all suspicious about it being a bar so I just thought I would tell you a little white lie to get you to come. Please don't be mad."  
  
"Do you realize I had to lie to my mom to come here?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't really know what else to say. I just wanted you to come here no matter what." Gohan uncrossed his arms and he felt his anger slip away. Her intentions had been good.  
  
"Where you planning on telling me when we got here?"  
  
"Of course, if I didn't you would've found out eventually anyway."  
  
Gohan smiled a small smile as he waved his finger in her face "Fine. Forgiven, but don't you ever deceive me again."  
  
"Deal." She said as she smiled too.  
  
"What are we waiting for out here?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the guard to come back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um...my best friend just passed out in the parking lot and I had a man I barely know take her back to a private room and lock the door. While I do trust him and I don't think he would rape anyone, I still think it's a good idea to wait and make sure he comes back."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Just a few seconds later the guard returned so they went back into the club. There was a good song playing so Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Let's dance!"  
  
But just as they got onto the floor the song ended and a rap song took its place. Gohan could have danced just fine to the other song but now he was clueless as to what to do. Videl was having no problems however as she bounced to the beat and moved against him as he stood there clueless. It didn't take long for Videl to notice.  
  
"Okay look just move with the beat."  
  
She took Gohan's hands and tried to coach him into the bouncing. He was really a natural but he didn't get it until the song was practically over. Next up was a slow song. Gohan and Videl rocked slowly back and forth with Videl's head on his shoulder. She loved the way it felt to be standing there with his arms around her. She felt safe.  
  
The song ended and another rap song came on, but this time Gohan was ready and he took to it like a pro as he and Videl danced the night away until about ten o'clock after the last song ended. A band got up on stage and arranged themselves. They were only missing one thing: their lead singer. The announcer came on:  
  
"Okay folks, the moment we've all been waiting for. Put your hands together for Videl and Dyskrasia!"  
  
A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. :) 


	8. You Rock My Socks Off

A/N: wow I'm just so…..idk….jubilant I guess…..once again I seem to have stumbled upon this old story of mine….and once again I have fallen in love….well I never really fell out of love I suppose, but I'm just so busy and this just isn't a main priority in my life. I'm so glad that so many people like my story….if anyone else reads this who has stories…..they would understand….this story is my baby. And I kinda feel like I've neglected it. This story was such a creative outlet for me and it just amazes me how happy it really makes me. I haven't seen dbz in a very long time nor have a written anything like this in a long time so I'm sorry for being rusty if that's the case. And I apologize if maybe I give away details before the chp starts, I'll try not too. Now…….onward I suppose.

Maybe Some Other Time

Chapter 8

You Rock My Socks Off

All the people in the bar clapped and cheered for a long time as Videl took to the stage. The audience quieted down as she settled herself in front of the microphone. Taking the mic from the holder she took one last look into the crowd, her eyes searching. Finally, they locked onto Gohan and she gave him a shy smile. Gohan blushed. And then she seemed to get very calm and with one last look over her shoulder and a nod to her band, she turned back to the crowd. The two guitarist and the drummer began to softly play and then Videl began to sing.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful   
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

As the song ended and the music trailed off, the crowd erupted with clapping, yelling, and whistling. Someone even shouted "We love you Videl!". Videl simply stood resolute as they got ready for their next song. Gohan was simpy blown away, he had never expected Videl to sing so beautifully or to look so beautiful while she was doing it. He knew she had written the song herself because he could hear so much of her in it. He looked around at the crowd and realized that everyone's attention was fixed directly on Videl. These people loved her, idolized her even. And he could see why.

It wasn't long before they were ready to sing another song. Once again Videl looked at him one more time and gave him the same shy smile. And once again Gohan blushed. But instead of singing, she spoke to the crowd.

"This next song is the first song I wrote when I started this band. And ironically enough, its called dyskrasia. Now, don't get the wrong impression about it with the way I'm talking about it. It's the same kind of song you could expect from me. So, here goes."

The song started and as the Videl started to sing he could tell this song was very different than the first. It had a more hard rock edge, where as the first song was more lighthearted.

do you wanna be on what i feel?  
it looks so easy it's not that easy it should be simple but have you ever tried -  
stay above water, get in the water, drink it and breathe at the same time  
take your shirt, roll up your sleeve, tap on your vein, prepare to dream   
swimming in and out of space, dyskrasia  
do you wanna be on what i feel?  
it looks so easy it's not that easy it should be simple but put away your pride  
hit fast forward, the edge is shorter, scream and make sure you keep it quiet  
feed real into your eyes and drain the way that makes you cry  
swimming in and out of space, dyskrasia  
do you want to be  
do you want to be   
do you wanna be on what i feel?  
do you want to be one  
do you wanna be on what i feel?  
swimming in and out of space, dyskrasia  
swimming in and out of space, dyskrasia  
do you want to be  
do you want to be on what i feel?

Videl sang the night away. Gohan stood transfixed as he watched this beautiful girl sing song after song after song. It wasn't long before he found himself cheering just as loudly as everyone else. And it seemed like it had just started when she told the crowd goodnight after the cheering had subsided. Goodnight? What time was it? Gohan looked at his watch and realized it was 12:30. His mom was going to be pissed. And it would be later still before he could leave.

The crowd began collecting their things and filtering out the door as Gohan made his way towards the stage where he had seen Videl. As he got closer he saw that Videl seemed to be in a really heated argument with the lead guitarist. He was too far away to hear and he didn't want to intrude so he just waited it out. Luckily it didn't last long as the guitarist stormed and Videl yelled at this back "FINE! You leave then. I don't care! We'll see how many gigs you get without ME!". She turned back with a huff and crossed her arms, directing an angry scowl towards the nearby wall. Gohan approached and put his hand on her arm.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing important, he's just being stupid."

"Is he going to leave the band?"

"No, he does this kind of shit all the time. He'll come back when he can't get a gig."

"I'm really proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you guys were so incredibly awesome. I was completely blown away, I didn't want the night to end."

"Wow thank you so much…..You're not just saying that are you? Cause if we sucked, I would hope you would be honest with me."

Gohan was kind of struck by surprise and didn't know what to say.

"Haha just kidding, I know that we rock."

"Oh, so confident are we? I thought I heard someone's voice cracking toward the end a little bit."

"oh really? Well you must have been listening to someone else then."

"Maybe I was, someone in the back kept coughing."

"Yeah that was bothering me."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've kept you here long enough and I'm dead tired."

"What about Ereasa? We can't just leave her here."

"Actually I saw her walk out with all the other people, she must be feeling better."

The two of them made their way out the back door and said their goodbyes to the guard. Gohan uncapsized his motorcycle and they rode out onto the street. The ride was quiet because they were both very tired.

When Gohan pulled up to the front gate of Videl's house they had to stop so Videl could get off to say her name to open the gate. It opened on silent hinges as Videl climbed back onto the bike and rode the rest of the way to her mansion. Gohan parked the bike and walked her to the front door.

"I'm so glad you came tonight Gohan."

"Yeah, I'm really glad I came too."

Both stood there in front of one another for a silent moment and then Videl pulled Gohan into a nice hug. She stayed half way in his arms as she looked up at him. Time seemed to last forever as they looked into each other's eyes for what was really only a few seconds. And then she stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss. Gohan just stood there, not sure what to do and then it was over. Videl smiled up at him and he smiled down at her as his cheeks reddened.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, when do you want to get together again?"

"Oh, well this weekend probably isn't going to be good for me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm probably going to spend the entirety of it making it up to my mom for not getting in by my curfew."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you."

Gohan smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Videl gave him another kiss, "Well how about next weekend?"

"Sure that would be fine I guess."

"Your mom isn't going to hate me because I kept you out late is she?"

"Oh of course not, especially if she knows you're my girlfr-…."

"Your girlfriend?"

He blushed. "Well….yeah."

"Well you see that presents a problem."

"Um….why?"

"Well, for me to be your girlfriend" Gohan blushed. "that would mean that we would be a 'couple', and for us to be a 'couple' that would mean that you would have to ask me." There was a long silence.

Blushing furiously and staring at his feet, Gohan said, "Will you be my girlfriend Videl?" Still he didn't look at her. Videl didn't say anything.

"Look at me Gohan." He looked into her eyes, at her serious expression. The silence lasted forever. And then her face was softened by a radiant smile.

"I would love too be your girlfriend Gohan." And then he was all smiles too.

Giving each other one last kiss and a tight hug, Gohan said goodnight to her and drove out the gates to Satan mansion, still oblivious to who she really was. Once he was far enough down the road, he stopped and capsized his bike. He looked at his watch. Oh shit. It was now 1:15 in the morning. His mom was gonna be furious. Going super saiyan, he flew back home as fast as he could. He opened the door to the quiet, dark house and tried to tip toe through the kitchen towards the stairs to hopefully sneak into his room. The light in the kitchen suddenly turned on.

"Well I hope you had a fun night, because it is the last you will have in this lifetime young man."

A/N: Okay so if anyone is interested the two songs Videl sang were: Anything but ordinary by Avril Lavigne and Dyskrasia by Kidney Thieves. I would recommend that you all download these songs, not only because they're awesome but I think it would help you visualize Videl singing. Also I'm sorry if you don't like it when an author inserts lyrics into a fic but I thought it would help more than hurt. And I'm also sorry if this story wasn't quite up to par, because its been awhile and I am rusty. But I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
